ppcfandomcom-20200215-history
Randa Roan
Randa, full name Miranda Kathleen Roan, was an agent in the Department of Mary Sues for about a year before transferring to Bad Slash. She was recruited to the PPC by her friend Rina, and the two were originally paired together as partners. She belongs to Randa, but is primarily written by Iximaz. As of early 2015, Randa (the agent) has been turned over to Iximaz for safekeeping. If Randa (the Boarder) ever comes back, her agent will be returned to her in (relatively) intact condition. Appearance First of all, Randa is not ''overweight. She is ''huggable. Are we clear? Good. Randa is a little below average height and wears glasses since she is nearsighted. Her shoulder-length, slightly curly hair is reddish brown and is usually held away from her face with a simple barrette. Her warm brown eyes are often staring off into space- usually whenever she starts daydreaming. Randa prefers to wear tank tops, jeans, and boots, but her jacket vest is definitely her favorite piece of clothing. Along with her CAD and remote activator, she always has an odd trinket or two in her pockets, as she is easily bored, and will give a stick of gum to anyone who asks. Personality Randa laughs often and laughs hard. She might seem a bit random at times, but her actions always have a purpose behind them: to make others laugh. (Sarcasm is very well acquainted with her.) She does cry a lot over sad stuff, but she usually gets over it fairly quickly. "Angry" isn't a very common mood for Randa, but when she's mad, she turns into a massive pottymouth. She might be slightly insane, since she reads badfics for fun and legitimately laughs at them, even the worst of the worst. Despite her weirdness quirkiness, she is a very motherly person and enjoys cuddles and naps. She's also rather forgetful about most things, which might be why she's so lenient about canon breaches and shipping; unless it's OOC, involves a Mary Sue, or is just plain wrong, she really doesn't mind. It's actually due to this odd quirk that she's so useful on missions; what would normally send anyone else into a blubbering mess is nothing to her. Timeline March 2014 * Recruited to the PPC. June 2014 * Turns 17. Little fuss is made. November 2014 * Takes down My Inner Life ''with Rina. April 2015 * Transfers to Bad Slash. * Is partnered with Shamrock. June 2015 * Turns 18. June 2016 * Turns 19. Mission Reports Home: Response Center 3-Apple-14 Missions are listed in chronological order. Partnered with Rina # "Ordellya's Untimely End" (Harry Potter) # "Lord Potter and the Barking Owl" (Harry Potter) # "The Sue of Many Names" (Ranger's Apprentice) # "A Stint Into WhatThe" (Harry Potter) # "When Stus Stalk Sues" (Harry Potter) # "Retribution" (Harry Potter) # "My Inner Life" (Legend of Zelda) # Makes an appearance in "Flamingos" (Interlude with Doc and Vania Tolluk) # "The Lost Land" (My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic, with Marvin and Printworthy) # "Supptertime Stories" (Interlude with Falchion and Rayner Blitzkrieg) #"An Act of Sheer Will" (Pokémon, with Falchion and Velociripper) Partnered with Shamrock # Makes an appearance in "Zeb" (interlude) # "Back Where We Began" (interlude), with the Aviator and Zeb (DMS) Notable Missions # "Neverfree From Working" (My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic) (cameo) * "My Inner Life" (Legend of Zelda'')- Partnered with Rina Category:PPC Agents Category:Department of Mary Sues Category:Department of Bad Slash Category:Inactive Agents